Fire And Rain
by Stormey Night
Summary: My one shot final ending of Through The Fire And Flames. It's not necessary to read that first but it helps alot. Rated T for mentions of suicide. So read and Review XD


**Fire And Rain  
*** It's not really necessary to read the precursor to this "Through the Fire and Flames" but it might help. So onto the fun.  
* This was just a one shot ending that came to me one night as I was listening to this song so I seriously wrote this in like an hour  
* I do not own BMFM....If I did Vinnie and Charley would have officially gotten together and Throttle and Carbine would be married by the end. But since I don't Carbine is with Vinnie and I messed with all the others. I just own Lina, Torque and Nightstorm.

**Fire And Rain**

Rimfire looked at the row of Freedom Fighters that stood before him with a weary gaze. He had only been training with them for about a week and not many seemed to show any potential. "Do you have any questions before I dismiss you?" He asked secretly hoping no one would reply and he could get on with his life.

"I have a question." A grey mouse with shoulder length black hair replied as he stepped out of line. He had a scar on the left side of his face that went from his nose and followed his cheek down under his chin. "I'm twenty-five and I've been here for awhile and I was wondering where you learned to fight?"

"A very close friend taught me." Rimfire replied as he got a sad look in his eyes. "They are no longer with us."

"I'm sorry. I just thought your style seemed similar to mine. I only taught one other person that style and from what I remember she was amazing." The dark haired man furrowed his brow as if he was trying to remember something. "I think she had blonde hair and her eyes were a captivating green. The last thing I remember is telling her to get on my bike and leave."

Rimfire's eyes widened as he slowly realized that this man was the one who sent Lina into a brief depression. "Everyone else is dismissed." Rimfire declared as the other soldiers began to walk away. "You are coming with me to see General Carbine."

As the dark haired man and Rimfire headed towards Carbine's office, the dark haired man couldn't help but feel familiarity in that name. The hallway leading to Carbine's office had pictures of all the soldiers who have fallen over the years. The older man casually looked at the pictures until they got to the last three. That was when he stopped mid-stride and just stared at them. "Rimfire, how did Stoker, Throttle and Lina die?" He asked as he focused on Lina's picture for a minute.

The younger mouse stopped in his tracks but never made eye contact with the other. "They were shot." His reply was short and to the point. He didn't really want to remember Lina screaming or the smile of death Stoker gave Lina and Throttle as he fired the gun three times. "We called the girl 'Lina V.' Lina VonGillern was too much to say sometimes. Rimfire turned and met the older man's eyes. "She wanted to see you again and she tried her hardest to not fall in love with anyone. Then she met Throttle and they only had a few days together." He said as he gave the dark-haired man a stern look. "Her name was Lina Allister, Torque. You guys were married for four months. It almost killed her when she saw you shot and to be told when she woke up that you were already dead and buried. Carbine almost quit because she didn't want to see anyone else die!" Rimfire yelled as the dark haired man gave Rimfire a shocked look.

"Why weren't they told I had lost my memory and was still alive?" Torque lied as he stared at the picture of Lina on Nightstorm giving the camera her infamous smile.

"Stoker couldn't find your body. You go MIA for so long you are assumed dead. The only thing he found of yours was your wedding band." It was obvious that Rimfire was angry about the whole thing but there was no way to stop his rant. "Limburger used Harley to capture us. As soon as Harley confessed she dropped a smoke bomb and Stoker killed her where she stood. When we woke up Limburger told us that it was Lina she wanted dead all this time. Someone _had _to kill her. She chose Throttle and Stoker said he would end it for her if Throttle couldn't kill her properly. Throttle weakend her and went over and held her while Stoker checked his gun. I knew as soon as Stoker gave Throttle _that _smile and nod that it would be the last time I saw them. I had to hold her Torque. Modo, Vinnie and I, we felt their blood on our hands. Carbine took Lady and I ended up with Nightstorm."

His tirade was cut off by Carbine Coming out of her office. "Rimfire, who are you talking to?" Carbine asked as she gave the younger mouse a confused look.

Rimfire looked where Torque was but saw nothing. "You're brother Torque was just here, standing next to me." He explained as Carbine gave him a sympathetic look.

"Now Rimfire, you know Torque is dead. We buried Stoker, Throttle and Lina next to him." Carbine said in a visibly upset tone. "Go rest for a bit. You are excused for the rest of the day." With that said the dark haired woman turned and went back into her office. A picture on her desk caught her attention. It was taken shortly after Torque married Lina. He had his arm around the blonde woman's waist. Carbine stood to his left and Harley stood on Lina's right. Stoker stood slightly to the right away from them but still was part of the group with his arms crossed giving the camera one of his infamous smirks. Carbine was still numb to the fact that out if the five of them she was the only one still alive. Everyone was happy at that time, then everything went downhill quick.

About a week after that picture was taken Modo, Throttle and Vinne were caught in the firefight. Mace took Harley to the Plutarkian prison and four months later she would find out her own brother was dead. A year of her and Throttle fighting and trying to work on a long distance relationship took its toll on her and she broke it off. Then Lina would find Throttle and about six days later end up witnessing their deaths. All three: Stoker, Throttle and Lina would be dead. That was when she realized how much Throttle meant to her. He was her first love, but now Vinnie was the one who held her when she woke up screaming about reliving their deaths. Then there was Lady. Carbine never forgot how it felt with the wind whipping through her hair as she rode Lady away from Limburger's base on Mars. It was a surreal moment. She couldn't look to her left where Modo rode holding Throttle's lifeless body. Her eyes were straight ahead on the horizon that day and she never looked back.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the hanger where Rimfire kept Nightstorm sat an ethereal figure with shoulder length black hair. Another figure walked up to him and held out her hand. The dark haired man looked up and saw her flowy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "Torque VonGillern, why are you still earthbound?" The woman asked as she gave him a smile.

"I was worried about you Lina. I stayed around waiting for you, then you went to Earth, met Throttle and when I saw Rimfire with your body, I wanted a story."The dark haired mouse replied as he put his hand in her own, climbed off of Nightstorm and looked her in the eyes.

"There is no need to worry. Now we can all be together. You, me, Throttle and Stoker. " Lina couldn't help but smile at the man in front of her. She turned and saw Throttle and Stoker waiting for them.

"Come one Lina-girl it's beautiful over here." Throttle said to her as he walked up to Lina and put an arm around her waist.

"It's about time Torque. You're missing a good time over here." Stoker told the dark haired mouse as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Let's go Lina-love, I'm sick of lingering here." Torque looked at his blonde haired angel and gave her a kiss before turning towards the exit. They were greeted by a fifth figure standing in the doorway watching them.

"Rimfire?" Stoker asked in shock as he looked at the kid in front of him with a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

Rimfire gave the older mouse a smile. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me now could I?" The younger mouse replied as he focused his gaze on the woman in front of him.

"You didn't..." Lina started to say but couldn't finish the sentence that conveyed disappointment in the younger mouse.

"Just a few minutes ago. You are beautiful Lina VonGillern." Rimfire told the slightly older woman as he walked up to her and for the first time he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

All Lina could do was smile at the younger mouse. "I can't be mad at you. For a year you fought by my side and sometimes that's all you really need.

"Thank you Lina." Rimfire replied as he walked slightly ahead of the others. "I don't want to see anyone crying, I know they are and it's just not me."

Torque looked at Lina before walking up to Rimfire. "You were just a kid when I died, but you took care of my angel; so thank you." Torque told the younger mouse as he shook his hand.

"Yeah kid, you have done good for yourself." Stoker said to Rimfire as he gave the younger mouse a pat on the back.

"You're a good one to have around for eternity. " Throttle mentioned as he took Lina's hand in his own.

"Let's get out of here, we deserve to be free." Torque declared as he was the first to step out into the sunlight followed bu Lina, Throttle, Stoker and Rimfire.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"General Carbine!" A young soldier yelled as he banged on her office.

"What is it lieutenant?" Carbine replied as she opened the door and wearily looked at him.

"At 1845 we found Commander Rimfire dead in his room. Cause of death is obviously suicide." The lieutenant reported as Carbine got a shocked look on her face for just a minute before replying.

"Bury him with Lina, Stoker, Throttle and Torque." Carbine replied numbly as she shut and locked the door to her office. As soon as she locked it she slid down to the floor crying. "Why Rimfire? Why?" All she could do was sit there as the sobs wrecked through her body. In a rage she stood up and picked up the photo from her desk and threw it against the door in anger. She tried to calm down as she looked out the window and saw Vinnie and Modo joking around outside oblivious to what just happened. All she could do was rest her head on the full length window as the tears came again full force. "You're a coward! You, my brother and Lina!" Carbine yelled as she allowed herself to sit on the floor resting her head on the glass of the window. "They just had to take Stoker and Throttle down with them." The dark haired woman shut her eyes in an attempt to block it all out from her memory but she knew nothing would ever be the same.

From the horizon five figures stood looking back at the martian base with the wind blowing through their hair. Stoker nodded to the others as he turned and walked away. He was followed by the others as they disappeared from sight.

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again_

Well that's the end of that. The song is not mine its James Taylor's


End file.
